


fangs, claws, and everything sharp

by kiyoooooooomi (hoetaku97)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/kiyoooooooomi
Summary: Tetsurou should back down. He should walk back to his room and close the door. He should take a deep breath. Maybe count to ten.But he can’t stop himself when Atsumu is looking at him like that, all fire and burning intensity in his gaze. He won’t let Atsumu win this one. It’s to the death.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 18





	fangs, claws, and everything sharp

Originally, it began with a bang.

It began with loud fights and broken dishes, if Tetsurou thinks far enough back to the time before they were both too tired to fight anymore. They fought often, mostly about volleyball.

It becomes silence.

It becomes calculated avoidance and passive aggression. Tetsurou finds himself tiptoeing around his own home, Atsumu dancing around him as easily as breathing. It’s driving him insane.

It wasn’t always like this.

Once upon a time, they had been madly in love. It had been as easy as breathing. The banter flowed easily between them when they first met at the JVA sponsored event (even better, that night had ended with Atsumu spread eagle on a hotel king bed with a buttplug the size of his forearm up his perky little ass.) Tetsurou remembers mornings of Atsumu making the walk of shame from his place back when they still lived separately wearing Tetsurou’s sweats with his dress shirts, sloppy make outs in the back of a cab on the way home from the bar because they just couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, and lazy days spent in bed because  _ no way, you’re not getting away that easily _ . It was all swollen lips and hickeys and  _ are you staying over?  _ A playful push and pull. Easy.

When Atsumu returns from practice, he slams the door behind him. It’s a provocation. A challenge.

Tetsurou shouldn’t stoop to his level, but he can’t help himself.

“I don’t know where the hell you think you are slamming the door like that, but let me remind you that  _ you don’t pay rent here _ .”

Atsumu stops dead in his tracks from where he stands in the genkan taking off his shoes. He rises up slowly to his full height to make eye contact with Tetsurou, lips curled back in a sneer. He looks like a wild beast ready to pounce.

Tetsurou always liked him best like that.

“Is that right?” Atsumu approaches with the slow, measured steps of a predator. “What the hell do you plan on doing about it then?”

Tetsurou should back down. He should walk back to his room and close the door. He should take a deep breath. Maybe count to ten.

But he can’t stop himself when Atsumu is looking at him like  _ that _ , all fire and burning intensity in his gaze. He won’t let Atsumu win this one. It’s to the death.

“If you want attention so badly, you don’t have to go banging around my apartment.” Tetsurou leans in close enough that he  _ breathes _ his next words against Atsumu’s cheek. “You only need to ask, baby.”

“God, you really wish, huh? You want me to beg dontcha, you horny son of a bitch?” Atsumu makes like he’s going to push him off, but grabs his shirt front, hauling him in close.

“That would be nice,” Tetsurou says, mockingly palming Atsumu’s growing erection through his shorts, “but I think you like me better like this. You don’t want me to play nice, do you baby?”

Atsumu whimpers at Tetsurou’s touch, so sensitive and so needy. It’s been weeks for them both and Tetsurou is acutely aware that Atsumu needs this as badly as he does. He stares daggers up at Tetsurou even as he grinds up into his palm, desperate for friction.

“I hate you.”

“You don’t,” Tetsurou teases, just before crashing their lips together.

The kiss is mean, all teeth and tongue and hands that scratch at Tetsurou’s back down his shirt, signaling  _ off off off.  _ Tetsurou pushes Atsumu against the wall of the hallway without breaking their kiss, while Atsumu’s trembling hands fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Tetsurou forces his knee between Atsumu’s legs and Atsumu grinds on it with  _ fervor _ , with  _ desperation. _ They break apart for just a moment to pull Atsumu’s shirt over his head and immediately crash into each other again and again and again. 

When’s the last time they were together like this? Tetsurou thinks back and the best he can come up with is the night of Osamu’s wedding at the reception, sneaking off into the bathroom because they just couldn’t wait. He missed Atsumu. He missed the feel of his warm, tan skin. The feeling of the infuriating smirk so similar to his own on his lips.

Tetsurou had almost forgotten this one simple thing: he loves Atsumu, desperately. He  _ burns _ for him. It’s so simple, yet so easily overlooked. It’s only Atsumu. He’s drowning Tetsurou’s senses in all that he is, and it’s only Atsumu. It’s the freckles dotting his cheeks and his rough setter hands on Tetsurou’s bare waist, it’s his slightly chapped lips and bleach blonde hair, slightly dried from years of mistreatment. It’s only Atsumu.

Somehow, leaving a trail of articles of clothing in their wake, they clumsily burst through the bedroom door without breaking apart.

Atsumu’s scurrying backwards on the bed to make space for Tetsurou, Tetsurou scrambling to get in between those perfect thighs. He props himself up on his knees, yanking Atsumu’s shorts down just far enough for his hard dick to flop out, and  _ god it’s so pretty.  _ Tetsurou strokes from base to tip, and he thinks he could never get enough of this. He could never get enough of swallowing Atsumu’s moans up with his lips, trailing down from his lips to his jaw to his neck to his chest, marking him pink and purple anywhere he can get his teeth.

He breaks apart once again to fish through the drawer for the lube and a condom, the drawer of the nightstand that houses a picture of them together on vacation for their first anniversary. It’s clumsy and hasty, anything to get back to Atsumu faster. The picture falls forward, but Tetsurou is too occupied with the man underneath him to be bothered.

After haphazardly rolling a condom over his length and drenching his fingers in lube, it’s one hand in Atsumu’s hair, the other carefully pumping one finger in and out. Atsumu impatient fucks himself down on Tetsurou’s hand, prompting him to add another finger, and Atsumu  _ groans.  _ He throws his head back, cheeks flushed and panting, a steady stream of  _ Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu _ dripping like honey from his perfect pink lips. Three fingers, and Atsumu is shaking, his muscles tensed, his hands fisting the sheets. His back is perfectly arched, his chest heaving as he falls apart.

“ _ Tetsuhurrythefuckup.”  _ It’s all one word, a demand, as Tetsurou covers himself in lube. “I’m dyin’ here so can ya please just- ah!” Atsumu gasps as Tetsurou sinks in all the way to the hilt. 

He gives Atsumu a moment to adjust and starts with slow thrusts. He’s so  _ tight _ it knocks the breath out of Tetsurou, making him gasp. Tetsurou leans back in, gently cupping Atsumu’s cheek with one hand, kissing him slow and deep. Atsumu sucks on his tongue, so greedy, and Tetsurou is putty in his capable hands.

Tetsurou picks up his pace, holding Atsumu by his hips and fucking into him the way he’s wanted to all the time they spent living parallel to each other. Atsumu grips himself in one hand, jerking himself off in time with Tetsurou’s thrusts until they’re both cumming, loud and messy, dripping down Atsumu’s hand and spilling into the condom. Tetsurou bites down into the crook of Atsumu’s shoulder as he comes, making Atsumu cry out.

Bathed in the afterglow, Tetsurou flops down on his back beside Atsumu, panting with exhaustion. He considers all of his prior revelations in the heat of the moment, knowing he needs to speak and  _ quick. _ To have Atsumu leave now… He couldn’t bear it. It’s only Atsumu.

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu slowly turns only his head to look at Tetsurou. “What?”

“I want… I want to fix this. I want you. Help me fix this.”

Atsumu just smiles. It’s enough.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> horny on main sorry


End file.
